Ashes to Ashes
Ashes to Ashes (ハイハハイニ Hai wa Hai ni) è un KAITO canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto da Niboshi e prodotto da Tennen. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone è apparsa per la prima volta in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F, dove è stata sbloccata eliminando What Do You Mean!?. In seguito è stato aggiunto a Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone il 17 dicembre 2013. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Ashes to Ashes" è incluso nel canzone pacco Future Sound. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Info di gioco di ritmo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Liriche Giapponese=灰は灰に　塵は塵に 荒涼たる　鋼の森 喝采に似た　鳴動に　黄銅羊の夢を見る 玲瓏たる　音の響き 海を渡れ　高らかに　三千世界を踏みしめて 刃の叢　揺れる 衣擦れの音密やかに　惑うは黯たる静謐 朱く浮きつ消えつ 無間回廊に佇む　永久のまどろみ身を任せ さらば　現身の華　露と消えぬ ∞　鏡　巡る　連なる影 昏き　眠り　絡まった　孤独の糸 廻り　惑う　真鍮の　精神 煌煌たる　闇の天蓋 ぬばたまの夢に　滅び行く　王道楽土の安逸に 千年の眠りを覚ます 鐘の音に似た響きあれ　黄銅羊の夢を見る 絢爛たる　毛氈の海 魔窟に消え入る　道化師の 揺らめく鼓動に共振えゆく 繚乱たる歯車咲く　掛け金下ろし　滑り込む 妙なる響きに身を任せ 奈落　隘路　悦楽　飲み込まれて たわむ　ひしぐ　奏でる　亡びの音 集う　積もる　重なる　最期の唄 響け　謳え　唱えよ　還れ 灰は灰に　塵は塵に(x4)|-|Romaji=hai wa hai ni chiri wa chiri ni kouryou taru hagane no mori kassai ni nita medou ni oudou hitsuji no yume o miru reirou taru oto no hibiki umi wo watare takaraka ni sanzensekai o fumishimete yaiba no kusamura yureru kinuzure no oto hisoyaka ni madou wa anzen taru seihitsu akaku ukitsu kietsu mugen kairou ni tatazumu eikyuu no madoromi mi o makase saraba utsushimi no hana tsuyu to kienu ∞ (mugen) kagami meguru tsuranaru kage kuraki nemuri karamatta kodoku no ito mawari madou shinchuu no kokoro koukou taru yami no tengai nubatama no yume ni horobiyuku oodou rakudo no anitsu ni sennen no nemuri o samasu kane no oto ni nita hibiki are oudou hitsuji no yume o miru kenran taru mousen no umi makutsu ni kieiru doukeshi no yurameku kodou ni kotaeyuku ryouran taru haguruma saku kakegane oroshi suberikomu taenaru hibiki ni mi o makase naraku airo etsuraku nomikomarete tawamu hishigu kanaderu horobi no oto tsudou tsumoru kasanaru saigo no uta hibike utae tonaeyo kaere hai wa hai ni chiri wa chiri ni (x4)|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di Soundares' "Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust." A bleak steel forest. To rumbles similar to applause, I dream of a brass sheep. A clear ring of tone. Go across the sea, proudly, standing firmly on the three-thousand-world. A blade grass land sways. A rustle of cloth, quietly. What wonder is the calm of gloom. In scarlet, floating and disappearing, I stand at the infinite corridor. Giving myself into a slumber for eternity. Farewell. A bloom of self in the present. It shall disappear like a dew. Infinite. Mirror. They come around. A range of shadows. A dismal sleep. Tangled strings of solitude. It goes around and gets lost. A brass heart. A brilliant canopy of darkness. In a pitch-black dream, perishing off by an indolence of heavenly land. A ring of bell that would awake a sleep of thousand year. Let there be a sound like the ring of bell. I dream of a brass sheep. A gorgeous sea of carpet. Trembles along wavering heart-beat of A clown who disappears in evil den. A profusion of cog bloom. Taking latch down, I slip in. Giving myself into an exquisite tone. Abyss. Defile. Pleasure. Being devoured in, Give. Blind myself. Play. The sounds of ruin. Gathers. Accumulates. Overlaps. The last song. Let it sound. Sing. Say. "Go back." "Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust." (x4) Video Project DIVA F = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB Categoria:Canzoni di KAITO Categoria:Canzoni del 2009